


SkeleButlers And The Troublesome Twins

by Kairi239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Lies, Multi, Nightmare is Rich honor family, Other, Romance, Secrets, Siblings, Violence, dark scenes, mask personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi239/pseuds/Kairi239
Summary: The Nightmare family is most famous business but the rumour of the twin daughters are well known as the oldest daughter is known as the perfect lady and her beauty too but the youngest daughter is a tomboy and she is mysterious of since she doesn't attend to many parties. The two sister are the opposites of each other but the rumours are half right but they are differentwhen not at parties.One day their parent went on business trip but left with some skeleton butlers to look after the two girls as what will happen to the girls or the skeletons while the parent are away.





	1. Chapter 1: the stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Karin is a Bitch to butlers.  
> Rose is a nice girl who works very work with three jobs.  
> Karin has a stalker but she doesn't of but Rose is trying to solve the case of who he is as she set a trap for him and duels him to shame to protect her sister. Karin has a crush on one of the butlers and hang out with Blueberry. Please enjoy the chapter.

~Karin pov~  
We are in the dinning room eating our breakfast as father announced "humph girls me and your mother are going on a business trip so we will be leaving you in the care of our best butlers but on Saturday you will be attending a tea party and Rose I want you to protect your sister from any man that their sights on your sister" what why I can take care of myself then mother hit his head. "Dear don't worry she can take of her self but she will one day have lover, she want to be with" what her problem but she hit a glance at me as she send a message at me "these butlers are no normal butlers but please behaviour while are gone." she knows what I did to the other butlers but I will not be told what to do by anyone expect my parents and Rose. I asked father "When will we meet them father" he look at me as he replied "after breakfast before we leave for work" as we all eat breakfast but Rose kept silent since father announcement. After breakfast we head to the fathers study room I haven't be in there before but when we went the room I saw...  
~Rose pov~

Father must have known about me working as a Butler while I am not around and that one of my secret jobs. We enter the room to see six skeletons in the butler uniform as I have never them around, they must have come from one of the mansions father owns as they aren't the usual monsters I work with but four of them have this scary strict aura about them as the other two are so cut it feels like I fallen in love with. Father announced "these are the butlers that are going to care of while we are off on business to attend to. well introduce yourselves" I need to leave from here as I have been here before so I know the area to leave.  
"hello the names Sans the skeleton nice to meat ya miss" said the lazy short skeleton as the three skeletons were annoyed by the pun that was pretty funny.  
"HELLO MISS MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS NICE TO MEET YOU" said the tall cute skeleton  
"hey names is Red nice meet ya beautiful" said the creepy short skeleton.  
"HELLO I AM THE TERRIBLE EDGE AND I WILL TEACH YOU MANNERS" said the scary tall skeleton.  
"Hey names Honey nice to meet ya girls" said the lazy tall skeleton.  
"HELLO I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY NICE TO MEET YOU MISS" said the short cute skeleton  
While they finished their introductions as I took the chance to sneak out of the room as I ran to the staff changing, fast as I could before I entered the room. I heard them calling for me as quickly changed into my uniform, wig and make up to make me look like a young man when I left the changing rooms, I notice Honey looking around until he called me "hey have you seen miss Rose, she ran off somewhere" as I answer him with "no sir but she shouldn't have left mansion yet cause she has her work in the afternoon so she must have gone into hiding from her sister that could mean miss Karin is in a bad mood of the parent are going away on business trip and she hate being told what to do by others then her sister or parents so be careful but I have told my name it's Nick". he looked shocked as he quickly replied a lazy smile "Names papyrus but call me Honey but thanks" we went our separate ways as I rushed to the staff office to see the boss for my tasks for the morning".  
I entered the staff room as Boss was talking to two skeletons I assume them to be Red and Sans when boss notice me "Nick your late here your tasks and before you leave let me introduce you to Sans and Red you heard about them yesterday" I grab my task as I read it while Boss was talking to the two skeletons. I hope I don't have to serve my sister since is in a mad so I need to think of a plan to keep her from getting in trouble.  
My task:  
• Clean the first floor bathroom.  
• Dust miss Rose's bedroom  
• Make tea and snacks for miss Karin  
• Make a Sunday for miss Rose  
I snapped out of my thoughts by Sans voice calling my name as he asked "are you alright Nick" I nod as boss laughs "Don't worry about Nick he read his tasks a because he got to sever miss Karin..." He continue to talk on as I walk out of to notice Red was mad about something but I quickly exit to rush to the supply room to clean.  
I suddenly bump into a person as I fall to the fall but stop by the persons arms, it was Papyrus he look so cute while I notice he was hold my waist this caused my cheeks heat up. He let go as I thanks and apologise to him, he smiled as he asked “COULD YOU HELP ME FINDING THE FIRST FLOOR HUMAN AS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NEED TO HELP MY FELLOWS BUTLER DO THE SAME TASK OF ME BY THE WAY WHAT IS YOUR NAME HUMAN” he looked so innocent the way he asked when I replied to him “yeah I am heading there too but I need to get the supplies first, and the name is Nick” he look so excited as he grab the supplies behind to pass half to me “I AM HAPPY TO MEET YOU AS WE WILL BE GOOD FRIENDS FOR SURE LETS GET THE BATHROOM” he smiled as we walk, he is an interesting guy, will be best friend for sure and I hope he will same as I must protect this friend from Karin.  
I am determined to protect my friend from harm.  
~Karin pov~  
I am seriously made at mother and father leaving without saying until today also these skeletons are in charge of us nobody will tell me what but only Rose now since she is my family. I walked to the library to ready a nice calm book to get the stress out of me and relax me as I notice the cute short skeleton, I think his name was Blueberry. He notices me walking looking like a cute puppy I saw once as run to me saying “MISS KARIN DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE LIBRARY IS BECAUSE I NEW TO THIS PLACE AS NO GAVE ME A MAP OF THE PLACE” poor thing he kind remind me of Rose when she was young but why did no one help him since this his first day, I will let this slide.  
“I am heading to the library as well so you are in luck to have found me Blueberry but I will have complain to the one who should have gave you the plans so I know my father as he won’t have forgot a important thing. But I might give you the spare map of the place but Rose is only one who knows where everything is.” I walk as he smiles along but something about him make me see my cute little sister before she changed.  
We walk to the library as we arrived then to see Edge in the room when he look at us, I know we are not going to get along as he shouts “YOU’RE LATE BLUE AND MISS KARIN I SEE YOU ARE HERE AS WELL, THIS GREAT TO TEACH YOU ABOUT MANNERS I HEARD ALOT YOU FROM YOUR MOTHER SO WE WILL BEGIN WITH NOT CAUSE TROUBLE FOR THE BUTLERS.” I am going to hate this so bad also wish sis or Nick could be here as I have a crush on Nick. “EDGE STOP BEING MEAN ANY WAY LESSON START TOMORROW” the little blueberry says. I heard a tsk from Edge as little Blueberry saved me from work as I want to relaxes but I just walked away to find a book that my sister suggested for me to read as it lovely romance story.  
I look through the book shelf until I found the Red book that look like same colour of my mothers necklace’s jewel, I hoped that this is the book Rose was talk about that girl is so embarrassed when it comes to romance. I grab the book as walk to the exit to turn around to see Blueberry looking at me so cute, he notice me as gave him a smile but I can’t hurt his innocents cause of Rose, I want her meet him so they could be friend since she has ability to make true friends. I walk to him saying “Would you like to company for tea now since everyone is too busy working” he could company me while Rose is not here.  
We went the garden to the table as start reading my book as I talked to little Blueberry, he so cutely excited about the topic as I learned about this older brother of his is lazy and tell horrible puns. It was fun to hang out with him just so cute but he love his brother dearly as he about him the most it show this shows how much he cared. The time blew fast with our talk as it only felt like 10 minutes but suddenly Nick and Red came tea and snacks. My Nick looks so handsome today, I want to talk to him so I took this book so he would notice and I wish some day confessed to him.

~Rose pov~  
I have work with him, he been drooling over the maids it kind of makes me sick. We carry the tea and snacks to the garden but I felt the guy staring at me, this so crazy as we reach the garden Karin was there with Blueberry, I heard from Papyrus. He is Honey’s little brother as I want to get to know him it would be good to make so friends I can trust. I place the tea cup down for Karin as she glance me with hearts in her eyes, I notice the Book she had, I told her not read it but I finish pouring the tea as she take her first sip then I grab the book. 

“Miss Karin a lady like yourself shouldn’t read a book, this shouldn’t have been the library in the first place and might have to file a report about this to the boss but miss Karin if you find a book like this again tell someone so we can see to it this never happens but yesterday there was no books like this the library since miss Rose gave it to the master” she nod. It true that gave it father does it mean some from outside the mansion has broke in the mansion to get to Karin as he book that have messages on the back. She in danger as I need to find more books to get the rest of the message.  
I look at Blueberry as I said “Hey you must be Blueberry I heard of you from Papyrus as also I met your brother, it is good to meet you as I thank you for taking care miss Karin I hope she didn’t give you any trouble since she has been a trouble maker.” as he looked clueless about what I said when he replied with “no she been kind as we been getting to know each but why would she cause trouble”. I sigh with relief as I shook my head while notice that Red disappeared somewhere then I shook Karin’s head “miss I want you to keep inside at all times until we figure out about these unknown book okay but I want ask you a favour could you look after miss Karin make she never a lone.” As he agreed to the promise as I left to my secret enterance to my room as I make sure no one see me go through the entrance while I closed the door I got my going out clothes. I wear a black hoodie with a white vest top, some black and white leggins and some trainers as I finished getting dressed I head into my bedroom to see a suspicous person sneeking into the library so he the guy sending the love books it Karin.  
I jump out of the window to the tree branch outside my window as I jump down to go and see the note that was left in the library as there is two butlers in the library, one skeleton and the other Mike who likes to tease about people weaknesses. The skeleton who was reordering the books is Papyrus so I jump through the open window as Mike notice me as he shouts “miss Rose what bring you to the library today” when Papyrus comes to greet me this makes thing more awkward since I was Nick when we meet. As I say “don’t need to be formal to me since your new, I like it if you treat as a friend than someone’s mistress so please be my friend Papyrus” he smiles with joy as he replies “IT WOULD BE PLEASURE TO BE YOUR FRIEND MISS ROSE, I MEAN ROSE SO WHAT BRINGS YOU TO THE LIBRARY.”  
I walk across the room searching for a red as I answered “I saw my sister stalker go into the library to deliver another book message since this the last one to help me find who has been trepassing without perssion from my family. As if you see any red blood books give them to me or leave it my room cause I need to go to my job now or i will be late so see ya”. I jumped out of the window as I ran to the gate to see guard waveing me good bye as get on my bicycle and riding all the way to the work as my job is in the cafe that sells deserts and meals as my friend ‘Mary’ she loves cooking sweets as she was inspired by me when we were young as I said her “you’r sweet are the best thing I have tried but I sure you can make more amazing sweet with love in them that what chef says to me when makes food delicious.” We have been best friends since we were young and she doesn’t care about my family but the person I am.  
She always want to have a cafe with cute maids and butlers in here to make atractive but each maids have a character from a different anime as I am the sadist but I real h ate the role as she says I am perfect for the role. I get in the changing rooms to get change into the room in to a classic maid uniform when I finished getting changed as Mary smiles to get me to serve the next custome that comes in the door. When the door bell rings as I rush to the position to see an new customer with a younger brother that were skeletons as they walked in I got into character “hey miss goody shoe we got some new customers explain to explain to the about cafe while I sevre some trash the meal” Sarah came to them while I got the master meal as they asked me “Rose write what you describe us” they are creepy how they like the character as I write ‘trash’ and ‘pervent’ on the meal. They love the message as they say “she so cool” then I go to the kitchen while to see if anyone need help in the kitchen but then Sarah then comes in looking out of character then she looks mad about the new customers that makes them send me to help get their orders from them.  
As I go to the table they are at so I go to them saying “What do you guy want and the food here heathlier than other food you get plus you can have desert if you don’t want a meal but please tell me your order master” they looked at me as the tall skeleton asked for syrup and the other wanted fruit spiral cake that has real fruit in. I go in the kitchen to give then their orders as get pancake in syrup with a bottle of syrup in case he wants more or like drinking it so we got in monster version of syrup if he want more than human food. We learned how make monster food from our monster staff but we are not allowed try but monsters so we had a monster staff to cook the food.  
Once the food was done I grab the food as I walk to skeletons when small one looked at smirked on his face but I drop his food in front of him giving him a cold look when the tall skeleton grab my arm. I see glare at me then I looked to give him Syrup and pancakes to give dark smile as other male customers were taking pictures or having a nosebleed as I turn saying “Disgusting master having a nosebleed are some kind of pervert gross” my character might have reach it highest point when this happens as I am the actress of sadistic so I need to be dark. I walk off get the other maids to sort them out and my Boss got maid at causing many nosebleeds but she also smiles at how popular her café and my character was one of the top three popular character in the café.  
After everything was done with nosebleeds so she left me off the shift as she gave me my wages for the week as I got my desert for my hard work after I got changed when got my bike ready to leave so I put it in the basket in front as I peddle all the way home. It took me about fifteen minutes to get home as I drop my bike to the guards and rush all the way to my room but I ran into a person as I pulled toward the person to notice the voice called me “Are you alright miss” he look at me with cold empty eye that many not even adults could notice but this skeleton must have had terrible past. The small skeleton grabs my hand but I think his name is Sans or something as his hand gripped my hand tightly dragging me to the library then he looked at me with scary eyes as says “what do you know about the trespasser cause your father told me that you the one who found this book as my brother gave me this book same with the first book” he glared at me seeing them made me grab the books in my bag then grab the two books he had.  
“First the book are all lewd and all the same series to get the book in order but at the back page is a message for Karin as they all separated cause he doesn’t want anyone to know if you get the books in order from the series. You get a short part of the message then write all the messages it and now we have the full message but this morning I saw him in black clothing covering his faces. It seems like he knows where the library but doesn’t know where her room is and it seems to like he is attending tomorrows party.”  
Tomorrow I will find this stalk and make him pay for his actions of sending lewd book in the library as there are innocent people minds might be corrupted. The Skeleton looked at me with impressed by how smart I was, it due to all the manga, animation, games and puzzles I had done as a child to build up my brain with this knowledge. He looks at me as he says “Well thanks this information was more than enough to solve this but please don’t get involved and enjoy the party tomorrow” he smiles before disappearing well you can’t stop me or nick if it involves a game but I left a small notice of the message that says ‘please leave a message’ as I write a challenge to the guy for my sister hearts by lying to him that ‘I am Karin boyfriend as I will not let you have so we will battle for her in fencing tomorrow in front many people if I win, we will announce our marriage to everyone but if you win you can have her’ but this guy doesn’t know that I am Rose the daughter that play many sports with father since his friends were always busy he had no one to practise so I played with him for him to be happy but I like playing sports as people say a lady shouldn’t play men sport but I don’t listen since I am more of my father than mother they say that I am male in a girls body as Karin is a perfect lady.  
I go to my bedroom without anyone knowing about where I have been as I climb the tree to see my window open with someone about open the door I jumped and trip on the edge with my foot so I land of the floor as a maid rush to saying “are you alright Rose did you trip over the thin air or jump from the tree and caught your foot on the window. But here your snack you asked for and dinner will be in two hour time but please get miss stay here and you can continue your work on your story is the deadline on next week” I nod as I got my computer as I draw the character from the story line.  
~Next Day in the morning~  
I woke as I got up having breakfast then getting dressed in my dress for the tea party I seriously want not wear this dress as I got my clothes and my mask for the duel. I wish to find this stalker as I will do today when go down to the garden to meet Karin as she drags me outside to see many people looking at us but all of them stare at Karin beauty as I walk down the stairs to far from the party but I hate party cause everyone talks about good of her and all I get hateful comments so I leave the party to get the plan in order but Karin knows she will be acting to help the plan as she thinks that Nick has came up with the plan.  
I think it time for me to get dressed for the duel and I hope he can put a good fight also want to protect my precious family. We may be opposites but she has a soft spot to her that only I know she isn’t perfect so that fine I love the way she is cause she my big sister. After getting dressed in my duel clothes on so no one will , I rush to my sister’s side as I gave her the bell to catch everyone attention.

~Karin pov~  
Nick came as he gave me the bell so rang it for everyone get attention as start talking “welcome to our tea party, am sorry about my parents absents they have some business to attend to so my sister and I have came up with a duel since a trespasser has been delivering messages in lewd books so we had send a message to challenge him to see if he is strong, brave to hold my hand as I will send my best servant to battle in this duel but seems like my sister gone to get the stage ready so we will have a show for us.” Nick was in all that suite I couldn’t tell who he is so I hope you win my favourite servant go and win my heart.  
~Rose pov~  
Her speech was the best as I rush to meet the guy at the garden for the duel as he was dressed in his duelling clothes when everyone surrounded us when a maid handed us the swords for the duel and Karin was getting ready for begin the duel as the skeleton butler Sans stopped the duel he looked at us.  
Many people had disguised looked at Sans as they started to gossip about Sans as the guy behind said “Seriously monster are working as Butlers to the Nightmare family they must have pitied them monster are trash...” at the start of his words I slap the sense out of him you “You’re the trash and disguising sneaking and fill the library with lewd books so do think you can win a lady heart with doing creepy thing no you are such a creep I bet no one will for you.” I am pissed off of him as Karin began to the duel as he starts to attack so I dodge all his attack then attack when there a opening while cutting his clothing off but I knocked his mask off his head revealing his face.  
As grabs my mask as I send the final blow look very scary with my green cat eyes when I hear Karin “Rose what are you doing dress like that where Nick” wow she doesn’t know of that Nick was the one who planned this so I replied “He finished his work a while ago so stood in his place but back to you, I people who talk bad about how my family does things as Monster are like to us human so if you are rude to our butlers you are rude against my father’s company and shame on you all, they have feelings as well so respect them.” Getting my rage over but I surprise many people ass well as Karin who starts clapping but I get embarrass of action and run off to my room.  
I got angry at them sick people as I got dress in my casual clothes and grab my backpack full of sleepwear and things I need for a sleepover as I called Mary to tell her “Can’t explain but I can sleepover your for to night and I even help out at work” she answered “of course I do need help since Sarah is off sick and it more busier than usual also we can have a talk about tonight” thank you Mary your angel.  
I grab my backpack left a note for other not to worry as jumped out of the window and ran to the wall and climb over grab my bike from secret passage no one knew of. I ride my bike to the shop to help out with her.  
~Karin pov~  
Rose ran off in embarrassment, she was so cute but I have never seen this angry over comments but back to audience “guards get his man to the police trespassing, stalking me and steal of objects that belong to me send him to prison and your family will disappointed but I think you should be a shame of being beat to a girl show your are weak. And my sister is right you people are being racist to my butler that father left to look after us while they are way since father trust them more than me so be nice to them” I left the party to go and see Rose as she could be hiding in her like a kitten does if scared but I am worried about since she never been this angry about the sick people. I always hate people saying bad things about her since she a tomboy but she is a innocent girl who cry out for help and she doesn’t relies on other nor me so I am scared of losing my sister.  
I arrive in her room as I open the door to see her out of the window running to the outside gates as I tried to reach her since she lost in the dark that still able to shine so bright but I am the darkness in the light and I fake how I feel as she lies but show what she feels also she does sometime to not let anyone worry about her. I look at the desk to see her note saying “Don’t worry I am staying over a friends house since she needs help with work so be back tomorrow morning.” I turn to see little blueberry behind the door as I smile and say “my sister left a note could you show this to the other servants.”

~Rose pov~  
We finish work as I help her close the shop and we go up stairs to her room explaining what happened then she hugged me “saying you did a good job protect them as that proves yo u are good person by heart even if people don’t care and I am glad to meet someone who understand me and I understand her so we are a like.” She got me a cup of hot chocolate and some ordered food we just got then we watch some anime, read some manga then we were you until midnight as we went to sleep as I could go to sleep without any care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: The stormy night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds trouble back at the mansion and her deadline is coming soon for her next chapter as she meets some other skeletons and Karin is trying to find her sister as she tries to understand her sister a bit more. But when a stormy night comes as Rose is missing some she tries to find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter guys, sorry this took me long so please enjoy.

~Rose pov~  
I end up wake up as it was early in the morning as to day I have studies to attend for today as then later I got work for Mary but I feel like something big is going happen when I get home so I grab everything and get dressed in my hoodie and some long jogging bottoms plus I also feel like a new person. I turn my phone on as I get hundreds of messages from Karin and father but I never get messages from father unless Sans must have told him yesterday’s events. I open his message to see the message says “I am proud of you for standing up for the monsters and you found the stalker but I want to carry on your studies plus you will be carrying on your lesson you usually have with me, will have someone else who I have spared with when I’m out country. I can’t wait to see what you will become in the future as you will shine brighter than you now so be strong and protect your sister while we are away.” His word made my tear shatter down me showing that he knows me this a sign for me to move on with my life to become the person who can protect the people that she love from danger.  
I look at Karin texts says “Rose when you get back don’t seen or caught in the mansion cause the Four butler that seem scary are look for you since you are in big trouble. Rose there are two more new skeletons that are the Guard for the whole mansion” well that seems like I need to go through Dad’s secret entrance to the mansion so I get me by bag grab so something to eat since Mary left a note and some food to eat saying “here your breakfast as you can eat then lock the door be you go in this I will see later” she so nice to me. I go downstairs to go put my plate in the kitchen as grab the keys on the desk going to open the door then lock the door from the outside.

I grab my bike started to ride at the back of the mansion wall as I put my bike on the secret entrance with the stack of bikes used I need to go to work without being scene. I head the stairs as the entrance closed behind so I have my flashlight out look at my path while I got to the end of the passage it leads me to father’s office then go to the window. I open the window as I climb up to the roof top then walking across the rooftop carefully as I reach the window below that was my bedroom so I grab my rock climbing rope to tie a knot so I can get window open or check anyone in my room but notice someone behind me as jump down and tree branch pull myself up then jump into my room locking the window hoping it wasn’t one of the skeletons. I put backpack in a secret closet as go down stair to find my sister.

~Karin pov~  
I’m looking on my phone waiting the library hoping Rose get here soon or this Edge lord will be the death of us both and I don’t want see that happen so I warned her while seeing the new guards through window they appear to be talking to each other but most shock was them being skeletons. I saw them run of two different directions like they looking for someone but I hear the door open to see Rose heavily breathing as slide to catch her breath as hurried to her side when I notice her hand was injured, she told me “Oh I must have got it from earlier as the guard almost caught so I jumped down to my room must got rope burn without realizing it” she smiled cheekily.  
After a few minutes she got up and grab a book as started to read at the table as I tried to start conservation as I start off by saying “how was your night” she looks a bit uncomfortable as she says “it was very good girly talk” with a sad smile on her face. When the doors open to see Edge coming for our lessons with little Blue and another skeleton who was just like blue but taller as the tall skeleton says “Hello miss Karin and Rose, are you now ready for your lessons”. Knowing my sister will be silent to their answers as about to saw something, she answered “yes we are ready Papyrus, Blueberry and Edge am I correct with your names” the three skeleton nod in surprise but Edge ‘tsk’ as he was in a mood and I was surprised with the fact of knowing their names but I felt the real distance between us as my sister different from usually is.

~Rose pov~  
I hear the door open to see Papyrus and Blueberry they look so cute and innocent but the known skeleton must be Edge Red’s brother as I hear them asking us if we were ready for the lesson as I answered to them “yes we are ready Papyrus, Blueberry and Edge am I correct with your names” they nodded but I am happy to see my new friend Papyrus but I need be friends with Papyrus and Blueberry. I am really curios of them as they say ‘curiosity kill the cat’ but I want be friends to them so I can prove to the people that I am not the person like they say I am.  
They gave us two hours of Maths and English going through the text and structure of the formals we use in each of the subject as we stopped and there were a few times me and Karin made a mistake but then Edge would throw something hit our head, I dodge every time. Karin got hit with fake tear to make it that it hurt her but slap her hand her lies. We took a break to have our snacks as I have my favourite snack is a Sunday the fruit version as it is very sweet to eat. I notice that there someone else in the room than us, I get up as I called out “I know you are in here come out and show yourself.” They didn’t show so got a butter knife threw it as it let out a person knocking to a bookshelf as sigh go and see who it was as it was a customer from other day. He stared at me but my sister grab me and pulled me away so he the new guard so he been the one who grab me on the roof escape.   
Edge sees him as he yells “SYRUP WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AND THAT LITTLE BRAT BETTER NOT BE HERE AS WELL” as he says then a familiar voice “WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT AND YOU GOOD WORK FINDING THE SERVANT” he looks at you when you about run away but pulled back hearing your sister says out louder “I told you not get caught”. I tried to escape but no use as the two looked at me noticing “master ……….” They whisper as Edge shouts at them but notice Papyrus coming back into the room seeing you on the floor as he uses his magic to release you so you ran behind him for protection when other looked your way. He then spoke to them “Guys don’t cause trouble to miss Rose but it nice see you Syrup and Blackberry” so he knows them while sneak outside but I bump into someone again as it small was Honey who look scary for some reason but my body ran on its own will as I could sense some dark around him so I ran to my secret room in the garden forest.   
I go to my small hut that is size of a small cottage as I got in put the heating on since it was cold outside as I go to my work desk get out my work for my pages for the chapter that will be needing be done soon before it the deadline of the event it is release. I start drawing the pages as my editor want me to do a new series be similar to one I done but a different story base, I did my current with a romance between the members on character that they don’t realise until event turn them to realise some character still don’t realise but main character isn’t the Romantic expert but they can’t help to ship friends and café crew together that suddenly start become the real thing. But I think my new series should be a master x maid since my editor want that to be next theme so I want to the reveal of my reality so Six master x one maid.  
I continue on my work without realising it starting to rain but anyway I have a bed behind me to sleep in or go through fire entrance that has a passage to the mansion in case I do get lost in the forest but that only happen when I was younger. I stop to take a break as I go to door to see the rain fall down as I notice a someone coming as I hiding in the cottage. I ran and hid in the closet but I heard the door open as the footsteps get closer while hearing “fuck boss is pissed off if don’t get back but the gosh damn rain had to ruin that but luck for me, I found this place so this must be the place that girl kept disappearing of too but this place is full of books and paper. The kid does have good talent in drawing, but important matters to tell boss where I am but if the kid missing they could be in here but some reason I can’t be use my magic” Red is the one here and he could found me soon but I need to get out of here but he getting closer to closet.  
He opens the closet as his smirk grew wider and grabs me to pull as he goes to call but there no signal in the wood from my experience here. He looks at me and threw me on the bed as he grabs me on my arms he says “It your fucking fault that I am stuck here” this guy pisses me off, I shout at him “what my fault but I am the one getting chase by the new guard for some trespasser as I am trying to work on my next book could you leave me but to say something these woods are strange cause you can’t get out in the rain cause I got lost for hours before being when I was younger.”

He looked shock at my expression as he back on saying “okay okay no need gets angry kid” what he the one who started by his complains of me. He sat on the bed as he stares at me so I move to my desk to carry on with my work but I look back to see the skeleton fall asleep as I carried on my work finishing the final touches then getting all my work together as I put them in my bag as I start my research on master x servant but instead I watch anime through a while until I notice another presence. As they grab me saying “HA I FINALLY FOUND YOU HUMAN” they said as he drags me but shouts “let go of me idiot” when Red grab me from behind shouted “hey brat why are you doing now with the kid” this scene make blush push them both running outside screaming on the inside ‘ahahahahahahahahha omg I can’t take this’ I climb up the rooftop to calm myself down.

~Karin pov~  
Rose ran off out of the library as little blueberry come in with more snack as he put it down on the table for us to eat. He went to the three skeleton as he tried to deal with the situation after an hour when it started to rain everyone started to search for my sister. I met Honey he looked a bit stressed out but I didn’t care, so I asked him “are you alright sir” he looked at me then replied “miss Karin do you think that this mansion has secret passages to lead outside since it isn’t possible to leave the mansion without get noticed.” He got to on to something how does she do it only father know passages around the mansion but the map is in his office and no one allowed in there, so she must has seen the map around plus I know one passage to her work area in the forest since can’t get out when it rains wait……... she in the forest.   
“I think I know where she is can you come with me to get her” he looks surprised as he nods his head as follows me to her room then open her closet to press button to open the entrance. We walk through the hallway to see a small door open as it leads to two skeletons arguing and a room full of her work and anime posters. She isn’t here but these two where is she as I look at the two skeleton “excuse me”, they looked at me with dark scary eyes then backed away when they saw Honey so he must have a higher power over them.   
I look around seem she been here since her bag is on the floor as I walk past the two idiots to go outside as I hear some squealing noises on the roof as I called “Rose I know up are up there come inside before you catch a cold” then I saw her looking towards me with a flushed face when she jumped down and landed on her feet. She smiled to me hugging as she calm herself down then hide behind me as we entered to see the two skeleton scaried for their lives it was funny to see but I hold my laughter when Rose burst in laughter at the sight.

~ Rose pov~  
We walked in the room to see Red and the other skeleton scared for their lives it such a funny sight be can’t help myself but I hear red says “why the fuck you laughing for” as kept laughing falling on the fall trying to stop I couldn’t as Honey starting saying puns “well you need to chill herself miss” while my laughter increased so he carried on until the small edgy skeleton shouted “SHUT UP YOU MORGON CAN’T YOU SEE YOUR NOT HELPING AND STOP THESE RIDCILOUS PUNS” he must hate puns while I took my chance to calm down as my sister hit my head. I glance at her moaning in pain “why did you do that you found it funny even hiding it, why do you hide your emotion on thing and lie to people isn’t that what you hate about people” she walks off not looking at me.  
I stare emotionless at her as Honey drags the two skeletons with him, as groan “Dam it why doesn’t you show anyone but me your true feelings but I hate the fact you play the person that you are not don’t you see in makes me mad to see you in pain. Even if you are lying to yourself I want you be free to be yourself instead of being the perfect princess so I really am like her hiding my emotion of sadness than when I was younger, always hate being a rich person but I want to be a normal teenage girl does as a teenager.  
But so I would be 17 soon as my mother told me that when we become 18 that one of us will become the successor and marriage a man that chosen by father but she trying to be the successor so I can my freedom. “Why do you always have to be a perfect princess and be successor for my freedom when you will be a bird trapped in a cage, why do I smile at you even if its hurt me to see you do this” tears came out as I always been a cry baby even if I hide it.  
I woke up in my bedroom to recall that I cried myself to sleep in my secret work place but who brought me to my room. I get from my bed to see it was time to go to the café so I got my bag since I will be out for most of the day, I open my passage to the where my uniform area is so I grab my wig and boy clothes name tag as I left the room to grab my bike to work while I am there I can ask for breakfast and lunch because I need to hand script in for the manga pages and might start my next series.   
I ride pass Edge who was with Red who notice me so I peddled faster than my life as saw the corner to back of the shop use my strength to bounce my bike around the corner then jumped of run in the shop when I see Mary who was cooking so many cakes as on the table was a new desert that has my name on it as the notice on it saying “Rose please taste this new sweet I made and tell me about it” so grab it and took a bit as the favour raise with a soft and smooth taste as it has cream and fruits in the middle.  
I wrote on the note my opinions on the cake as I left it next to Mary cooking more cake while not noticing me so I go get myself ready to in my maid character and put a black wig on as I transferred the deserts to store area in the front where we get put so the customers can view what they want. I see the other maids dealing the other maids as the two skeletons from yesterday came back when the doorbell to see Red and Edge but the maid was scared my them even the monster customers were scared. As I welcome them in “ugh new customers Alice come welcome these dogs in.” walk away to serve the other customers as the guys fell for my character they were perverts.  
I see Blackberry as he grabs my arm as I tried to swing my arm free as he says “HUMAN YOU ARE WEIRD ACTING MEAN LIKE WHEN YOU ARE NOT…………” I looked at him with scary eyes swing my arm free walking away as stare grew around the area. I heard the skeletons start to arguing with each other as Alice tried to stop them but Edge swing his arm to hit her while I jump into block the attack on my arm ending it to being badly bruise then I low my voice in a dark tone then I say “Masters stop arguing you are disturbing the other masters can you please calm down or we will have to kick you out” smiling at them before leaving the room with Alice.  
Alice tried to treat my bruised arm with the first Aid kit then we on continue our work until my shift was over so I got my bike as I put my hoodie cover my head while my phone rang to see who it was. My father was calling me for some reason as I answered “Rose I need your help I some unfinished business papers I need complete for the company could you finish them then bring it into my office so my assessment came do the rest.” OMG you got be kidding me well it gives me something to do before the meeting with my editor. So I go home through the passage to my father’s study as I grab the papers sorting them as I put my glasses on to help me see long distance to help me see the presentation it will be presented so I will know what do to finish the papers.   
Then the door open to see Sans staring at me while I carrying on finishing father’s work as I mention to him “Sorry I know that shouldn’t be here without a pension but (sighs) my father ask me to finish some work he forgot to do before he left.” He looks at me with a nodding as he says “hey kid you are sure working yourself down to the bone”. As he finishes his pun, I burst into laughter as he carried with a smirk grin to his audience loved his puns that was just me then I hear a loud shouting from end the hallways says “SANS STOP IT WITH THE PUNS NYEH” how make he hear the puns from that far but thank to him. I managed to calm down as Sans just finished his work clean leaving the room saying “Hey kid nice to meat ya” I notice the pun and chuckled with a smile saying “It was nice meeting you again.”  
He left as I was just finishing the last few things before heading to the company building as it was a tall building as I went inside to meet the staff letting me through then I was stop by some guy that was tall and scary skeleton but why did keep meeting skeletons everywhere I go so look to he did look like personal business man more like a security guard but he says “may ask for your name and who you are looking for” I replied with “My name is Rose and here to deliver papers for today’s meeting from the boss’s assistance since he on a business meeting and ask someone to deliver to his assistance” he let me go as he says “okay kid you can go since that paper has the company logo on it.” Then he walks off wow I didn’t think he would let me go until he proofs of that I was telling the truth.  
I walk to father’s office to see Michelle waiting at the desk as she notices me saying “Hello miss Rose has you got the papers and the memory stick with the data” I nod as I drop it in his desk to go to my meeting with my editor as she had some news for me. I walk past to someone from another company son as he trips me up as the man behind helps me up saying “Boy apologise to her and am sorry about him please has nice day miss” the boy didn’t even give me a look ‘wow how spoiled is he and he doesn’t know I am company infamous daughter.’ I get outside to get my bike then head towards the café we usually meet up as I arrive first as I ordered food for me to eat now until she arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this did take long for me to do since I am busy so I will try to put load books so please support me and let me know if I made any mistakes so I can correct them and I have feedback also suggestions of what should on the next chapter.


End file.
